I just can't help the way i feel
by Zingeh-Kingeh
Summary: Carla is a 16 year old girl who starts to date Paul Connor but has no idea that his brother Liam has feelings for her to.


**Re-write :)**

Carla was a 16 year old girl who hadn't had the best of upbringings; her mum was a drug addict and her dad was a violent drunk. She had always been very close to the Connor family,she had grown up with them. Paul,Michelle and Liam were the only people who knew about Carla's rough background as she didn't like to share it, it was to embarrassing.

Carla arrived at the Connors house at exactly 8:30am ready to walk to college with them as she did every morning. She was greeted by Michelle who was stood outside the door waiting for her.

''Hey babe!'' Michelle greeted with a friendly hug.

''Hiya 'Chelle''

''Come in,our Liam's still getting ready..i tell ya that boy spends more time in the mirror than i do..'' Michelle joked as the two girls headed into the house.

''And that's saying something..'' Carla muttered under her breath.

''Oi you!'' Michelle playfully slapped Carla's arm with the back of her hand and Carla just gave her a cheeky smile.

A few moments later Liam and Paul came thumping down the stairs arguing about something or other as they always did.

''You ready to go?'' Michelle asked her brothers.

Paul's eyes suddenly met Carla's. She had a huge smile plastered across her face. You could tell these two were crazy about each other but neither of them were keen to admit it.

''Alright Car? looking beautiful as usual'' Carla started to blush at Paul's kind words.

''You're not look so bad yourself'' she flirted back.

''Can you two stop flirting and get a move on please,we'll be late!'' Michelle said with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice as she walked out of the front door.

''Sorry.'' the two of them replied at exactly the same time before they just looked at each other and grinned at each other. They then followed Michelle out of the door.

Liam couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy of his brothers relationship with Carla. He had similar feelings for the young girl but he was worried what his brother might say or do if he ever found out. So he decided to keep them under wraps and not tell anyone. Liam stepped out of the front door,closing it behind him and ran down the street to catch up with the other three.

* * *

The four of them arrived at the college gates,only to be greeted by Carla's worst enemy Leanne Battersby.

''What do _you_ want?'' Michelle asked the blond girl stood before them.

''Oh,just a chat with your little friend over here'' Leanne grabbed Carla's arm and dragged her towards the group of friends she was with. ''do you think we should do something?'' a worried Liam asked his sister.

''Ouch!'' Carla screeched, ''Get your dirty hands off me!''

''I think you'll find you're the dirty one darlin',ya slut!'' Leanne shouted back.

''What are you on about?'' Carla questioned,honestly clueless to what she was talking about.

Liam,Paul and Michelle were watching from afar when Leanne suddenly slapped Carla around the face with some force,making her go crashing to the ground. They ran over to her as the gang of girls with Leanne just crowded around her body,laughing at how pathetic she was.

''What are you playing at you mad bitch?'' Liam yelled as Paul and Michelle checked Carla was alright.

''She's the mad one,thinking she could have my boyfriend!''

Carla picked herself up and sat up straight,a questioning frown had taken over her face, ''What are you on about?''

''You tried to kiss Peter,you whore!''

''I think you need to talk to him'' the truth was Peter had tried it on with Carla and had obviously lied to his girlfriend and said that it was the other way round to cover it up.

Leann knew what she was getting at, ''my Peter wouldn't come near you if you were the last woman on earth,you're a skank!'' she screamed.

''i think that's enough'' Liam interrupted.

Leanne took a step closer to Carla, ignoring Liam's input, ''you're just some slapper from a council estate with a drug addict mum,an alcoholic dad and a little brother who is already banged up at the age of 14,you're just a nobody''

_'how did she know that?'_ Carla thought. She was trying desperately hard to fight back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. She stood up to face her enemy, ''i'd rather be a nobody than a bitch who gets her kicks from bullying people''

Leanne launched herself at Carla once again,only this time to be stopped by Paul, ''GET OFF ME! LET ME AT THAT BASTARD'' she shouted,trying to wriggle out of Paul's tight clutch on her wrists.

''I'm not going to let you hurt Carla again'' he told her before letting her go and backing up towards Carla,Michelle and Liam.

''Whatever,just keep her away from me and Peter or it won't just be a slap she'll get next time.'' Leanne warned before her and the gang of girls wandered into college.

Paul fixed his gaze on Carla.

''You're bleeding love'' he told her.

''Are you alright Car? What is that crazy cow on? she can't just go round slapping people like that!'' Michelle was really angry at Leanne for what she had done to Carla She was really protective of her,all three of them were.

''You two go to class and i'll take Carla to medical to get her face cleaned up'' Paul told the other two as they headed off to class together. Liam didn't want to leave Carla in such a state,some of the things that bitch had said to her must have really hurt her,but he didn't want to make any fuss so he listened to his brothers commands.

''I'm fine, honestly Paul..'' Carla argued.

''No arguments,i'm taking you to medical'' Paul put his arm round her as they headed off towards the medical room.

Liam watched them walk into the college from the doorway of his classroom before he headed into his lesson,not that he'd be able to concentrate,not with Carla on his mind.

* * *

The two of them sat on the end on the bed in medical chatting when the nurse appeared with some wipes for Carla to wipe the blood off her face with. She handed her the packet and scurried out of the room,giving them some space.

''Here,i'll do that for you'' Paul took the wipes from Carla's hand and started to dab them on her face,removing the blood, ''tell me if it hurts''

Carla winced slightly as Paul hit a sensitive spot, ''you ok? shall i stop?''

''I'm fine Paul,stop fussing''

''Sorry'' he smiled.

Carla stared at the ground,thinking about all the things Leanne had said, ''Paul,can i ask you something?''

''Sure,what?''

''Do you think i'm 'a nobody from a council estate'?''

''Of course i don't! you're a beautiful,smart,funny girl and i'm incredibly lucky to be friends with you''

''Thanks Paul,i don't know what i'd do without you'' Paul glanced at her,giving her a soft smile before Carla's gaze returned back to the floor.

''There,all done'' He placed his index finger underneath her chin and gently pushed it up so their eyes could meet, ''Now you look your gorgeous self again'' he gave her another loving smile when she suddenly leaned in to kiss him. This was it,this was the moment Paul had been waiting for for years and it was certainly worth the wait.

Although the kiss was quickly broken when Michelle and Liam stumbled in.


End file.
